


NSFW Tumblr Prompts

by Timballisto



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, OT3 in one chapter, Oral Sex, PWP, Series Spoilers, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, carmillaseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my NSFW prompts filled on tumblr primarily featuring Carmilla/Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: 2 words: vibrating panties. 4 more words: carmilla has the remote, Would you small fic it ? :)

"O and the sea the sea crimson sometimes like fire and the g-glorious sunsets and the figtrees in the Alameda gardens y-yes-" Laura’s voice trembled. Her heavy copy of Ulysses dropped heavily to her desk as the vibrations on her clit intensified.

Carmilla watched, her thumb idly stroking the dial of the remote in her hand. “Keep going.” she said, grinning. She graciously ignored Laura’s glare, instead choosing to focus on the delicious red flush that was creeping up Laura’s neck.

"…y-yes and all the queer little streets and the pink and-and the blue and yellow house-essssssss-" Carmilla twirled the dial experimentally and Laura’s hiss of pleasure was barely discernible from her reading. Laura’s hands gripped the edge of her desk, her shoulders tense and her spine rigid.

"Carm, I can’t.” Laura panted. “I’m going to- I can’t-“

"Yes you can." Carmilla murmured, ignoring the throb that bloomed whenever Laura begged her for release. "You have one more page, Laura."

Laura made a whining noise, but reached out with trembling hands to pick up the book again.

"A-and the rosegardens and the jessa- the jessamine and the geraniums and c-cactuses and Gibraltar as a girl where I was a Flower of the mountain y- _ES_ -" Carmilla slid the dial up one more notch, enjoying the way Laura’s voice cracked. "-w-w-when I put the rose in m-my hair ilke the Andalusian girls used or shall I wear a rr-red- Carm, please.”

Laura was almost sobbing now. “Carm please please _please_.”

Carmilla was at Laura’s side in a blink, lifting the girl into her lap and taking Laura’s place on the chair. “But you’re missing the best part.” She whispered into Laura’s ear. “Should I read it to you?”

Carmilla slipped her arm around Laura’s twitching stomach and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of Laura’s pants and into her underwear, displacing the vibrator on Laura’s clit.

Laura’s whine of displeasure was loud in Carmilla’s ear.

"Forgive me if I change some of the original wording." Carmilla said, dragging her teeth across Laura’s earlobe. "And how she kissed me under the Moorish wall and I thought well as well her as another and then I asked her with my eyes to ask again yes and then she asked me would I yes to say yes my mountain flower and first I put my arms around her yes and drew her down to me so she could feel my breasts all perfume yes and her heart was going like mad and yes I said yes I will yes."

And every ‘yes’ was punctuated by Carmilla’s fingers dragging along her clit, and Carmilla’s breath on her neck, and oh god Laura couldn’t hold on she _needed_ -

When Laura finally came to herself, she was still in Carmilla’s arms, and Carmilla was mumbling sweet things in her ear.

"You’ll pay for that, eventually." Laura muttered, too spent to even try to crane her neck to look at her girlfriend.

Carmilla smiled and pressed a kiss into Laura’s hair. “I’m looking forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Carmilla wants to see exactly how many times Laura can come in a row.

"I _can’t_." Laura whined, her voice cracking. "Carmilla- if I come again I’ll die."

Carmilla muffled her laugh into Laura’s shoulder. “Debatable.” She murmured. “And I think you can. You just need some-” she fingers slipped between Laura’s legs, making Laura shudder. “-encouragement.”

(and it should _hurt_. with the amount of times carmilla’s made her come, she should feel sensitive and _wrecked_ , but instead a new wave of flagging lust burns in her belly and the cycle starts all over again)

Laura’s hips cant up, into Carmilla’s slow thrusts. It’s a testament to how many times she’s been over the edge that it takes the barest hint of Carmilla’s tongue on her clit for her to come so hard that she sees spots on her vision.

"Please." Laura’s voice was hoarse when she came to, gasping against the sensation of Carmilla’s teeth on her breast. "I can’t-"

"Thanks what you said last time, cutie." Carmilla said, all sly smiles and dancing eyes.

And Laura gives in again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Prompt: Ok now the opposite and Carmilla wants to see how much she can do WITHOUT Laura orgasming, bringing her to the edge over and over again without any relief

"Jesus _fucking_ -" Laura cried, arching her back. "Carmilla, _please_.” Her chest heaved, her sides slick with sweat. She felt uncomfortably hot and freezing all at once, as if she had a fever. “ _Please_.”

Carmilla sat back on her haunches, still holding Laura’s hips down with the barely application of her vampiric strength. “If you want it to stop, you only have to say so.” 

"That’s the problem!" Laura said, blowing her hair out of her eyes with an irritated huff. "You keep stopping!" 

"You keep breaking the rules." Carmilla said.

She leaned forward, her hands still steady on Laura’s hips and pressed her lips to Laura’s. Laura moaned into her mouth, her breath hitching as Carmilla’s thigh pressed between her legs. She tried to move her hips to get more friction, but Carmilla’s iron grip held her in place.

“ _Behave_.” Carmilla hissed in Laura’s ear, fastening her teeth to Laura’s earlobe almost to the point of pain.

"Or w-what?" Laura gasped.

"I’m a lot more patient than you, cutie." Carmilla snickered. "I could watch you squirm for hours- and I doubt you want that." 

"N-n- _oh_.” Laura keened as Carmilla’s hand left her hip and pressed into her center. “ _Nggh. F-fuck-_ “ And Laura could feel her climax, rising again beneath Carmilla’s talented fingers. It settled in the base of her spine and sparked in time with Carmilla’s movements. “Please can I come please can I come please please please-“

Carmilla’s voice was gentle in her ear. “ _No_.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Carmilla/Laura this time Laura is the one tied up, Carmilla thinks it'd be more fun with a blindfold too

“Carm.” Laura groaned, her stomach twitching.

"Yes?" Carmilla’s smile was all teeth as she looked down at the other girl. She eyed the pretty knots that kept Laura bound at the wrists, knees, and ankles to the headboards, slipping her finger in between skin and cord to make sure they weren’t too tight.  
"Come _on_." Laura was not good at the waiting game. It was obvious that whomever she’d been with before had spoiled her with instant gratification whenever she asked it.

Personally, Carmilla was a fan of teasing.

"Come on… what?" 

The intelligible sound Laura made was delicious. It probably had something to do with the vibrator Carmilla had rigged to hang, like a pendulum, right over Laura’s clit. It was unfortunate that whenever Laura moved her hips, the vibrator swung away, keeping her on an agonizing edge but never giving her enough friction. Laura’s legs were shaking with exhaustion, her hair sticky with sweat, and her entire body was flushed a brilliant red.

Carmilla couldn’t help herself. “You look beautiful, by the way.” 

"Y-yeah?" Laura huffed. Her eyes narrowed, a typical precursor to Hollis level sass. "F-fuck you- _ah_." her body bowed upward like a coiled spring, Laura’s abdominals flexing when Carmilla cruelly pressed the vibrator to Laura’s clit. "Ah- s-shi-"

And just as soon as she’d given Laura relief, she took it away.

Laura whined intelligibly, her inner thighs soaked and her entire body smelling of sex.

She looked absolutely wrecked. But…

Carmilla stood and went to her chest of drawers; digging through it she gave a hum of satisfaction when she found what she wanted. 

"Really?" Laura said when she’d caught sight of the silk scarf in Carmilla’s hand. "A gag?"

"It’s not a gag, cupcake." Carmilla smirked. "Besides, we haven’t worked out a safe word system for things like that yet." She sat down on the bed, ignoring Laura’s pout when the bed dipped a little too low below where the vibrator hung. "I was thinking something more… like this."

Carmilla took her time putting the scarf around Laura’s eyes. She teased Laura’s skin with it, pulling it taut and dragging it slowly across Laura’s breasts. The muscles in the girl’s neck tensed as the fabric caught on her nipples, ripping an obscene sound from her throat.

Carmilla was almost loath to use it as a blindfold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Laura and Carmila arguing over what to do one afternoon: Laura wants to watch a movie, while Carmilla wants sex. So, to compromise, they do both simultaneously.
> 
> AND
> 
> Prompt: L and C car sex
> 
> I COMBINED THEM. SEX AT A DRIVE-IN

Laura wasn’t sure how a piece of stereotypical Americana like a drive-in ended up in Styria. Someone had bought up an old lot about a mile or so off campus and set up shop, charging $10 a car while old black and white horror or the latest blockbuster murmured out of car radios interrupted by brief bursts of static.

It made Carmilla almost miss the 50s. Almost.

"I’m so glad we’re finally going!" Laura said, nearly bouncing in the passenger side. She stuck her head out the window and waved to someone, almost toppling out the window in her enthusiasm.

"Sit down, cupcake." Carmilla said, taking a hand off the wheel to hook into her girlfriend’s belt loop and tug her back to safety. Her eyes didn’t leave the road.

"You’re no fun." Laura said, undaunted.

"Lies and slander." Carmilla said, making a turn for the back of the lot. "I am incredibly fun."

"Um, Carm?" Laura blinked, craning her neck to look through the back window. "There are plenty of empty parking spaces near the front. Where are you going? I wanna get a good spot to see the movie."

"Are you serious?" Carmilla asked, turning to look at Laura incredulously. "Oh, wow. You are. Of course you are. My girlfriend asks me to go to the drive in and actually wants to watch the movie."

"Yeah…?" Laura said, confused. "Why else would I suggest the drive-in? I’ve never been before, remember?"

"It is getting clearer to me." Carmilla muttered, resigned as she pulled a U-turn and headed back down towards the front. Still, she did her best to park in a relatively secluded part of the lot, with a few empty spaces around them. "To keep the static down." Carmilla explained when Laura shot her another weird look.

Yeah. To keep the static down. That was it.

The movie was some old American film (Rear Window, if Carmilla wasn’t mistaken) that immediately engrossed Laura. And Carmilla… well, she was engrossed in Laura. She made it a sort of game; sneaking looks whenever Laura focused on the movie, feigning nonchalance whenever Laura looked over to check if Carmilla was enjoying herself.

"Okay, what’s with you?" Laura said, wrenching her eyes away from the movie. "You’ve been staring at me all night."

"No I haven’t." Carmilla smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes. “You know, for a centuries old vampire I would’ve thought you’d have mastered subtlety by now.”

"Honey, if I’m too subtle it goes right over your head." Carmilla said bluntly. "Pun intended."

Laura huffed. “We are the same height, thank you. And what do you mean ‘goes over my head’?”

"Do you know why people over the age of 12 come to the drive-in?"

Laura blinked. “Uh… to watch a movie?”

"No."

"To… spend time with people?"

"Warmer." Carmilla drawled. "But no."

"To… oh.” Laura mumbled when Carmilla leaned over the center console to press her lips to Laura’s neck. “Wow. Uh.”

"Use your words." Carmilla said, her lips curling in a smile against Laura’s skin.

"Ok." Laura said meekly. "Carmilla, I’m sorry I’m not good at picking up signals but- uh- do you wanna make out now?"

"It’s a little too late for that." Carmilla said, sitting back in her seat. "You’ll have to make it up to me another way."

"Like what?"

Carmilla’s smile was sly. “Get in the backseat, cutie.”

00ooo000

In Laura’s very limited experience, sex anywhere other than a bed did not equal good sex. She’d tried once to have sex against a wall with her high school girlfriend and it’d ended with Laura being dumped on her ass and a sprained ankle on her erstwhile girlfriend’s part. That’d curbed her appetite for any sort of adventurous sexcapades.

Until Carmilla.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this." Laura hissed, scrambling into the backseat as Carmilla backed her car out of their space and headed back toward the deserted back row. "I cannot believe I’m doing this.”

"Stop being so dramatic." Carmilla said, haphazardly parking in between the faded white lines on the pavement and shutting the engine off. "It’s just car sex."

"Just car sex, she says." Laura grumbles. 

"I hade sex on a blimp once." Carmilla said, drily. "In comparison-"

"Yeah, yeah." Laura said, laying down lengthwise across the backseat. "You’re a super cool worldly vampire-oof.”

"Sorry." Carmilla said, grinning down at Laura from her position straddling her waist. Her hair clung to the roof of the car from static. "What were you saying?"

"Useless vampire." Laura mumbled, her eyes lidded. She reached up to grab the lapels of Carmilla’s sweater and pulled her girlfriend down to her lips.

Laura’s lips were insistent, but Carmilla resisted, pulling away. She smiled. “So impatient.”

"Stop talking." Laura breathed, pulling Carmilla down again.

There’s nothing that tastes quite as good as Laura does. Either her mouth, her skin, or… Carmilla shivers, licking into Laura’s mouth even as she imagines her face between Laura’s legs.

Laura is suddenly wearing too many clothes.

"Moving fast, aren’t we?" Laura said breathily as Carmilla’s fingers darted between buttons, pressing kisses to the exposed skin. "I’ll have you know I’m not that kind of girl."

It’s cramped in the compact car, but Carmilla made it work, scraping her teeth against the skin of Laura’s navel. Laura’s mouth snaps shut with an audible click. Much better.

The vampire’s hands are deft, pushing Laura’s shirt off of her shoulders and pressing quick kisses to Laura’s collarbone, throat. And god, Carmilla has never felt more like a teenager than when she slips her hand around Laura’s back and unclips her bra.

Laura let’s out a low keen when Carmilla fastens her mouth on her breast, rolling a pert nipple in her mouth while she teased the other with her fingers. 

The thing is, Laura is just so damn responsive. And that keen, that whine of pleasure reminds Carmilla of the last time they’d done this; Laura working her to the edge with her mouth on Carmilla’s breasts, Carmilla muffling her cries into Laura’s hair as she came, the twist of Laura’s fingers buried deep inside just right. Just the thought has Carmilla’s moaning.

As if in answer, Laura tries to lift her leg over Carmilla’s hip desperate for any sort of friction. Wouldn’t that make it really high school, grinding to orgasm in the back of some car, desperate and wanton and fucking perfect-

Carmilla lifts her head, taking her mouth off of Laura, leaving her nipple pebbled and blushing. “Patience.” she pants. 

"Are you k-kidding me?" Laura said, glaring down at Carmilla. "Carmilla Karnstein, if you don’t fuck me right now-“

"If you insist." Carmilla purred. She shifted her weight forward onto her hands and then slid one down Laura’s body. She paused at Laura’s waistband, looked to Laura for her impatient nod of assent, and then slipped her fingers into Laura’s pants.

Laura’s so wet, Carmilla nearly comes from the feeling of it on her fingers. It’s embarrassing how much of her own arousal comes from Laura, is dependent on Laura. She pauses at Laura’s entrance, running a single finger through the dampness of her slit.

"Don’t tease.” Laura said through gritted teeth. Her hips jerk up, trying to fuck herself on Carmilla’s fingers. She’s desperate for any friction, for anything that could stop the maddening throb-

Carmilla slips two fingers into Laura without warning. Buried them up to the knuckle and rubs her clit with her palm, fingers pressing at the spot she knows will make Laura come so hard-

and that’s all it takes.

Laura’s heel presses into Carmilla’s back and her hips buck; Carmilla can feel Laura’s inner walls gripping her like a vise. Laura’s face is all screwed up, little gasps escaping her throat as the waves crash over her. 

“F-fuck.”

Laura only swears when she’s coming. 

When the last tremors die down, Laura’s eyes flutter open and she smiles lazily, eyes lidded. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll return the favor.” Her smile was a little predatory. “I wanna make you fog up the windows this time.”

"No rush." Carmilla said, sitting up. "Especially since I can see an usher with a flashlight making their way toward us."

Laura squeaked, her mouth dropping open in shock. “You’re joking.” she said, peaking out the window. “I didn’t even know drive-in’s had ushers!”

Sure enough, she could see the bobbing light of a flashlight threading through cars and definitely headed their direction.

"Help me get dressed!" Laura reached for her bra on the floor of the car and overbalanced, knocking her head into the car door with a solid thump. "Owww."

"Smooth." Carmilla snickered, straightening her own clothes with a few quick tugs.

"You totally planned this!" Laura said, her fingers slipping off of her buttons as she tried to do them fast enough. "Carm, I don’t want to get a ticket for indecent exposure! It’ll go on my permanent record-"

"Calm down." Carmilla laughed. She did up Laura’s buttons with the same ease as unbuttoning them. She finished with seconds to spare; the rap on the car window was almost too loud in the sudden silence.

It was Laura who rolled down the window.

"Can I help you. sir?" Laura said meekly.

The usher was a kindly looking older gentleman, with a salt and pepper mustache and a full head of white hair. “We’ve had some complaints about the noise- are you two alright back here?”

"Yes sir." Laura said, her face red with embarrassment. "We’re so-"

"Now, I don’t think it was you two; we get a lot of couples back here who like to make noise and I think you two just had the misfortune of parking in the wrong place." The usher continued, oblivious to the two girls who shared a look.

Is he serious? Carmilla mouthed. Laura shook her head in disbelief. They were in the backseat for heaven’s sake. They couldn’t have been broadcasting ‘I just had car sex’ any clearer than if they’d been wearing signs.

"It’s so nice to see young ladies getting along; my granddaughter is always complaining about the girls in her class." The usher shook his head. "Anyway, I came back here to warn you about the back row. Perhaps move up for the feature?" He smiled. "Have a nice night, ladies."

He walked away, leaving a shocked Carmilla and Laura behind.

"I’m going to be honest." Carmilla said. "What I got out of that was; have semi-public sex, I won’t even consider you two as the culprits. Carry on."

"That’s what I got too." Laura agreed. She turned, smiling. "Round 2?"

"Thought you’d never ask, cupcake."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laura with a strap-on. Power bottom Carmilla

"It’s… pink." Laura said.

"Amazing powers of observation, cupcake." Carmilla snickered, flicking at the tip of the dildo. It wobbled obscenely and Laura’s blush deepened.

"You did this on purpose." Because Laura _knew_ Carmilla. And Carmilla would think that getting fucked by Laura with a bright pink strap-on was the funniest thing in the world.

"It was your idea." Carmilla reminded her, an eyebrow arched impossibly high. She settled back on Laura’s bed and Laura moved her legs to make more room for her.

"It was a lot sexier in my head." Laura admitted.

"Oh, I don’t know." Oh god, Carmilla was- shit, was she _crawling_ up the bed- “You look pretty sexy to me.” Her voice was low, and rough- her eyes were dark, the pupil bleeding into the iris as she advanced.

"Y-yeah?" Laura gasped. There was an appalling lack of contact between them. Laura needed to feel her skin on Carmilla’s, like, _yesterday_ -

"Mhmm." Carmilla hummed, stopping short of Laura’s lips. "I suppose you want me to kiss you now, right?" Her smile is absolutely wicked.

Laura made some sort of strangled noise in the back of her throat that could loosely be interpreted as a yes.

"If you insist." Carmilla pushes Laura’s t-shirt up and away (why was she wearing a shirt? why were either of them wearing clothes?) and presses kisses to her stomach as she makes her way down Laura’s body. Carmilla presses on the base of the strap-on, and the friction is _delicious_.

She lathes her tongue across Laura’s hipbone, making Laura jerk and gasp, squeezing her eyes shut. “Open your eyes, Laura. I want you to watch.”

And Laura obeys, opening her eyes just in time to watch Carmilla take the head of the strap-on in her mouth.

Laura’s mind screeches to a halt. She’s pretty sure she forgets how to breathe. There’s a fuzzy wave of heat zinging up the back of her spine- like she can feel Carmilla’s mouth (and she knows, intellectually, that she can’t but her lust still feels like warm, wet heat) on her, around her. The visual is almost too much, because now Carmilla is taking a few more inches into her mouth and _god_.

“ _Ngh_ \- Carmilla.” Laura manages between her shudders.

Carmilla’s lips slide off of the tip of the strap-on with a dull pop. Carmilla’s lipstick is smeared, and through Laura’s hazy vision she can see the marks on the silicone. “Did you like that?” Carmilla asked, as if she already didn’t know.

And it shouldn’t be affecting Laura this much. But the imagery. Carmilla, hundred year old vampire with super strength and immortality sucking- sucking Laura’s cock like she never wanted to do anything else. And it’s such a contrast to what she’s like in public, like some untouchable monument to the past.

In private Laura knows that Carmilla is some untouchable monument to the past who really, _really_ , likes to fuck her girlfriend.

And it’s the hottest fucking thing.

"Did you like that?” Laura asks, feeling bold.

"Are you trying to dirty talk me?" Carmilla asked, smiling. 

"Uh, is it working?"

Carmilla laughed before she lowered her head again. “You tell me.” And she took Laura in her mouth again, deeper than before, deep enough that her lips nearly grazed the base of the harness, which shifted and ground on Laura’s clit.

"Oh my god." Laura whined. Her hips twitched of their own accord and Laura could feel the tip of the strap-on hit the _back of Carmilla’s fucking throat_.

Laura’s eyes bug out and she tries to jerk her hips away from Carmilla’s mouth, apologies spilling from her lips almost immediately. Carmilla’s arms are like a vise, keeping her pelvis locked in place and she fucking _moans_. One hand leaves Laura’s hip to slip between her own legs, her eyelashes fluttering as she touched herself almost as fast as her mouth was moving on Laura.

Just watching it made Laura’s toes curl- she could feel her orgasm building, pulsing each time Carmilla moved her head or her fingers or-

It hits Laura like a freight train; her legs are shaking her thighs are sweating and she can’t hold on like this not for very much longer. And then she doesn’t, and she collapses back on her pillows, breathless. Vaguely, she sees Carmilla tense with her own orgasm before joining Laura up at the head of her bed.

"Was that… alright?" Carmilla asked quietly, after a few moments of silence.

"Alright?" Laura laughed incredulously. "It was _amazing_. Seriously.” She leaned over, throwing an arm around her girlfriend. “You’re the best.” When Carmilla relaxes almost imperceptibly, Laura takes that as her cue to pull her closer, only-

"Is that your phone, or are you just happy to see me?"

Laura’s groan and Carmilla’s snicker at her own joke are the perfect end to the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wolf Danny or cat carmilla deal with being in heat in their human forms. Either carmilla and Danny or ot3 up to you

It still chafes that after a few hundred years that Carmilla is as much a slave to her libido as a human teenager. It’s the price of being a shapeshifter; this crawling, prickling lust that itches along her hair line and makes her body feel achy and uncomfortable. It always comes a day after her period ends, a source of both relief and consternation.

Because it is becoming a problem.

If it weren’t a damn sacrifice year she could shut herself away for a few days, destroy some furniture, go kill something in the woods; but Mother had explicit instructions and one of them was restriction to campus for the semester. As annoying as this stupid… heat (for lack of a better word) was, it wasn’t worth crossing her mother.

Even if sharing a room with Laura was absolute torture.

Laura’s scent seemed to saturate everything. It settled in her sinuses, driving her utterly mad with it’s persistence. Not that it was bad, per se- but with Laura’s scent making her head heavy it was hard to fulfill her usual routine of picking up a girl at a party and screwing her brains out for some relief.

Maddeningly, Laura seemed to always be around when Carmilla would come back from classes or her inefficient attempts to sleep with party girls. It made private time… difficult.

Carmilla almost felt bad for that wolf pack masquerading as a women’s society. God, if it was hard getting privacy in her own two dorm room, how must if be in a house full of roommates with supersensitive noses and lust problems of their own- wait. Carmilla pulled a face. She did not want to be thinking about this.

But, even so… Carmilla smirked to herself, ignoring the concerned look that Laura threw her from across the room. It wasn’t the most unpleasant thing she’d ever taken time to ponder. Particularly that tall ginger TA that Laura kept babbling about; Danielle… Dan… Danny? Yes, that was the one. The one with legs that went on for miles and towered a good foot over Carmilla’s own small frame and glared at her whenever she was over to help Laura with her little ‘investigation’.

There was no love lost there, but Carmilla knew herself well enough to admit when she thought someone was attractive. And maybe it was the thought of Danny feeling just as out of control, just as much as a slave to her own base desires as Carmilla herself (just to knock her off that fucking high horse)…

It was both a blessing and a curse that Carmilla was blessed with such an overactive imagination. Because the thought of Danny, facedown on her bed in the Summer Society house with her ass in the air, fucking herself from desperation, because she hadn’t been able to stop herself-

Her throat felt very dry all of a sudden. Carmilla’s eyes slipped over to Laura. She really needed to leave the room for a little while.

"Do you need to use the shower?" Carmilla asked suddenly, perhaps a litle too abrupt.

Laura jumped a little, glaring at Carmilla. “Jesus, you scared me.”

"Sorry." Camrilla said blandly. "Answer the question."

"Yes, I do." Laura said, sniffing.

"Then take one, because I want to take one and you hate to use it after me." Carmilla looked back at her book (she wasn’t even reading it; she’d read it a dozen times over), carefully not glancing at Laura out of the corner of her eye.

"Rude." Laura said, but she still got up and gathered her things. Laura hated using the bathroom after Carmilla. It was probably a combination of the fact Carmilla shamelessly stole shampoo, or Laura’s virulent hatred for the curly black hair left in the shower drain. The door clicked shut and Carmilla was left alone. Finally.

Carmilla drifted back, her mind grasping onto the rapidly fading shreds of her fantasy. Danny, spread=eagled on Carmilla’s bed, whining and begging for orgasm. Danny, arms tied above her, legs tied below to leave her exposed and panting, aching for Carmilla’s fingers and mouth. Danny, staring her down as she deliberately bit down on Laura’s breast and smirking when Carmilla tried to one-up her by sucking a dark hickey on the girl sandwiched between them. Laura helping her tag-team Danny and make her come again and again-

Carmilla hadn’t even realized she’d been touching herself until the rough pad of her finger slid over her clit just right just as she imagined Danny fucking herself on Carmilla’s fingers while Laura watched-

"Mmmm- fuck." Carmilla said, contentedly. The lust that’d been churning in her gut for the last hour or so resettled from an uncomfortable burn back into a safe hum that could be ignored around the object of her affections.

Object. Singular.

In case she was getting any ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: nsfw first time hollstein!

Laura hasn’t stopped touching Carmilla for hours.

"You were dead." she keeps whispering. "You were dead and-"

"I’m here now, aren’t I?" Carmilla murmured, her eyes heavy and sad. And she looks more brittle than she ever was before the battle, like the sword took something out of her that she hadn’t quite gotten back. 

"Yeah." Laura whispered, bending to press her forehead to Carmilla’s, cradling her head as if the slightest pressure would break her.

And they sit in silence, for a while, just… breathing.

"I am a little angry at you." Carmilla admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Running off like that without even- without even giving me a chance to say goodbye. A video is a poor replacement."

"I’m so sorry.” Laura said, her voice cracking. “I wish you had been a coward. How messed up is that? I didn’t know until you were dead how much losing you would- I had no idea what I was asking you and then you went ahead and did it anyway you- y-you-” Laura lifted her head, blinking furiously but ineffectively against the well of tears in her eyes. “I was naive, about that.”

"Hey, hey." Carmilla lifted her head, flipping around to raise herself on her knees. "Don’t apologize for that, okay?" Her eyes were gentle, and earnest. "It was worth it. Maman is gone and I’m here and you’re here and everything is gong to be okay.” Carmilla reached out, both her hands cupping Laura’s face and gently wiped the tears from Laura’s face.

Both of them pretended that Carmilla’s hand’s weren’t trembling.

"You knew what I meant, before, right?" Laura said, her voice soft. "In the video?"

Carmilla’s smile is genuine and shy, and it made her look achingly young. “I know.” 

"Good." Laura said, taking pressing her hands to Carmilla’s and resting them in her lap. "Because I’ve been wanting to do this for a while."

And Laura kisses Carmilla.

She kisses her like the girl who traded beds with Betty all semester because the bed smelled like Carmilla (until it didn’t). She kisses her like the girl who kept one of Carmilla’s shirts hidden away in a drawer, and took it out to remember and mourn. She kisses her like the girl who woke up from dreams where Carmilla was a fading face and spent the early hours of the morning watching every video over and over again until Carmilla’s face was burned into her eyes. She kisses like the girl who waited for the girl who lived unhappily for such a very long time but died before she could get the happiness she deserved.

They have both been waiting.

Laura’s hands slip over Carmilla’s skin, her hands delicate on her ribs. As if pressing too hard would break the illusion, or the dream, and Laura would wake up from this alone in her bed.

"I’m here." Carmilla said, pulling Laura down so that their bodies fit together. Her breath was loud in Laura’s ear. "I’m here, ok?" And she slipped her fingers down between them, smiled when Laura exhaled in surprise.

And every gasp, every murmur was an I’m here.

When Carmilla’s fingers pressed inside, and Laura’s back flexed, grinding her hips down against Carmilla’s hips and hand, all Carmilla could think was that it was worth climbing out of hell for this-

Laura came with Carmilla’s name on her lips and a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have a tremendous need for a fic with Carmilla giving Laura a massage (or vice versa) and you could take it wherever you want from there (making out/sex/whatever)

It happens after a nightmare.

It’s been the worst night so far; every time Laura manages to drift to sleep, she wakes up with her body contorted, muscles straining, and her throat raw from screaming (or so it feels that way, though Carmilla’s reassured her that she never gets louder than mumbling). Laura feels like she’s been stretched, scraped thin. Her back is killing her- she must’ve pulled something when she jerked awake the last time.

When Carmilla comes back at 3am, takes in a miserable, tired Laura laying on her stomach with a hot pack on her back, she sighs.

"You should have told me you were having dreams again." Carmilla murmured reproachfully, combing back Laura’s hair from her face. "You know I would have stayed with you."

"I know." Laura groaned into her pillow. "But I know it’s been a day or two since the soy milk container ran dry and you looked pretty hungry when you left."

"I was not." Carmilla sniffed.

"You get hangry." Laura said.

"Lies." The vampire dismissed, rolling her eyes. "Lies and slander."

"Sure." Laura groaned, wincing a little as she shifted positions. The movement sent Laura’s heat pack sliding to the floor. "Fuck." 

"Such language." Carmilla said, eyebrows raised. Laura didn’t swear that often, so for her to drop the f-bomb now…

"Can you get it for me?" Laura asked, turning her face into the bed more. "I dont’ think I can."

"I have a better idea." Carmilla said. She got to her feet (gallantly ignoring Laura’s little whine of protest when her girlfriend’s hand left her hair), kicking off her shoes.

"What’re you- oh." The oh was said in a long sigh, that seemed to come from the very bottom of Laura’s very tired, worn out body.

Carmilla kneaded her hands deep into the base of Laura’s neck, rubbing her thumbs in concentric circles. She was careful not to press too deep, ever conscious of her increased strength- but the sounds and sighs that Laura was making were delicious.

"Enjoying yourself?" Carmilla asked, ducking her head to murmur in Laura’s ear.

"Mphhff." Laura said.

"What was that?" 

"I said," Laura raised her head, spitting out a mouthful of pillow. "That we’re already dating, so there’s no reason to trot out your ‘seductress of the night’ routine."

"Routine?" Carmilla almost felt a little offended. She’d been seducing girls for hundreds of years, in eras where women didn’t even know what an orgasm was. That took skill, not routine. "How rude."

"Yeah, yeah." Laura said, and Carmilla just knew the other girl was smirking. Laura, one; Carmilla, 0. Unless…

"So are you saying you don’t want to be seduced?” Carmilla asked coyly. She gripped Laura’s hips, and gently prodded the girl into rolling over bonelessly. 

"You’re taking advantage of me because I feel so relaxed, aren’t you?" Laura said, blinking languidly.

"I’ll never tell." Carmilla said slyly, slipping her fingers into the elastic of Laura’s pajama pants. She dragged them down, pressing kisses to Laura’s thigh as she went.

"I don’t think I can move my legs." Laura admitted drowsily when her pants were caught on her ankles.

"This is fine." Carmilla said, gently opening her girlfriends legs. "This is more than fine."

"Flatterer." Laura grumbled, but she still sighed when Carmilla ducked her head to press her lips to her clit.

Both of them were feeling lazy and sated that night; Laura from her late night massage and Carmilla from a full belly so neither felt the urge to hurry. Carmilla took her time, nosing at Laura’s folds to elicit soft groans and pleasurable shivers.

Laura came quietly, in ripples that Carmilla urged on with her mouth.

"Feel better?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before sliding Laura’s pj’s back up her hips with Laura’s unenthusiastic help.

"Yeah." Laura said sleepily. She reached out and pulled Carmilla down onto her narrow dorm bed, almost on top of her. "Sleep with me?"

"Didn’t we already do that?" Carmilla joked, but settled down next to Laura anyway.

They both fell asleep and for once, had sleepless dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: IF YOU'RE TAKING PROMPTS PLS WRITE A FIC WHERE LAURA MAKES IT WORTH CARMILLA'S WHILE

The rumbling dies down, after a while. Laf is back at the library, armed with a handy translation of the entire entry pertaining to the lovecraftian horror beneath the school- and Carmilla and Laura are alone, again.

"Is posterity satisfied?" Carmilla asked, her lip jutting out in a pout (though Laura knew if she ever called her out on it, Carmilla would say it was beneath her dignity).

"Yup." Laura said, switching the camera off snapping on the lens cap. (Part of it is just good camera maintenance, the other half is a sneaking suspicion that the weirdness of Silas is making her camera sentient) "All done."

"Good." Carmilla said, and then, suddenly, her front was pressed along Laura’s back. "Because I think you said something about making it worth my while?"

"Y-yeah." Laura said, her voice a little shaky. Her hands fell to her desk, gripping the cheap wood hard enough she swore she could hear creaking. 

Carmilla’s hands slipped around her waist, one hand slipping along the waistband of Laura’s jeans, and the other slipping up Laura’s loose t-shirt to lightly scratch her nails along Laura’s quivering stomach. 

Laura made a choked off noise, halfway between a moan and Carmilla’s name.

Carmilla leaned forward, pressing her lips behind Laura’s ear. Laura could almost feel Carmilla’s grin, spread against her skin in casual affection. 

Laura had never seen Carmilla smile as much as she had today, and the thought of how close they were, how close she was to never seeing Carmilla’s face again-

No. She wasn’t going to ruin this with stupid what-ifs.

"Hey Carm," Laura said, and if her voice was a little husky, Carmilla didn’t notice. "Don’t you have better things to be doing?"

And, oh god, Carmilla was laughing in her ear-

"You got it cutie." 

Carmilla’s hand thumbed the button of her jeans open, and slid her hand down, down, down-

"Fuck." Laura said, as quietly as she could manage. Carmilla wasn’t even doing anything, but- “Ngggh.” 

Carmilla was gracious enough not to smirk while she sucked a hickey to the junction of Laura’s shoulder and throat. Most of Laura’s weight was on her hands, still clutching her desk like she was drowning, her head bowed low, pressing back into Carmilla every time the vampire moved her fingers over her clit.

"I like it when you swear." Carmilla said, surprisingly out of breath herself. "You’re usually so PG, sweetheart."

"I’ll show you PG- oh.” Laura’s breath stuttered, rising on her toes as Carmilla’s fingers slid into her. Her arms buckled, sending her to her elbows on the desk.

While this left Laura’s neck disappointingly out of reach, the arch of Laura’s back every time Carmilla’s fingers hit just the right spot was the most delicious thing she’d ever seen in all her years.

Second most delicious thing. The first was a few moments later when Laura came with a wrecked moan and Carmilla’s name.

Better things to do indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Im in need of more nsfw hollstein. Maybe Laura's first time using a strap on with carmilla (Laura receiving of course)

They are still.

Laura’s breath catches in her throat as their hips slide flush together, her knees on either side of Carmilla’s thighs and her forhead resting on Carmilla’s breastbone.

Outside, snow falls in thick drifts across campus making everything hushed and quiet- even in the dim privacy of their room, both of them are reluctant to speak above whispers.

"Are you alright?" Carmilla murmurs, rubbing a thumb along the line of Laura’s hip.

"Y-yeah." Laura breathed, her breath moistening Carmilla’s skin. She feels full, almost to the point of discomfort. But… Laura shifted her head from Carmilla’s chest to the crook of Carmilla’s neck, pressing her own body against Carmilla’s. “‘s feels nice."

And it did. There was a surprising amount of intimacy, Laura found. It wasn’t, as she feared, impersonal or foreign. How could it, with Carmilla’s arms moving in patterns up and their limbs sprawled in a pleasing tangle?

One of Carmilla’s hands snaked between them, a slow brush against Laura’s clit that made Laura squeak and jerk her hips, which-

"That feels- different." Laura hissed, her nails pressing into Carmilla’s shoulder for a second.

"Good different?" Carmilla asked softly, staring up at Laura with soft eyes.

"Could you-?"

Carmilla nodded, and reached her free hand to lace with Laura’s own. And then she moved her hips.

"Mmm-oh.” Laura sighed into Carmilla’s neck, her grip tightening with Carmilla’s lazy upward loll of her hips.

It was slow, and lazy, and very much like morning sex.

When Laura gasped as much into Carmilla’s ear, the vampire smiled into Laura’s hair. “Good thing you love breakfast for dinner.”

When Laura came, she came laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carmilla becoming a wanton mess whenever Laura bites her

There is an embarrassed silence.

"Did you just-?"

"Yes." 

"Oh."

Laura knows that that only thing keeping Carmilla from bolting out into the night is her tight grip on Carmilla’s shoulders.

And possibly the orgasm Carmilla just had from Laura biting her neck.

"Is this a vampire thing, or a you thing?" Laura said, leaning back but still setting her weight on the tops of Carmilla’s thighs. "Because this didn’t come up in our kink talk-"

"Because I’m still trying to pretend it didn’t happen." Carmilla mumbled, her bangs hanging into her eyes.

"-and someone promised me they’d be honest about this stuff.” Laura punctuated with a glare.

"Fine." Carmilla said. "It’s a- it’s both, okay?" She shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Elaborate."

"Vampires have this weird dominance thing." Carmilla said, sighing and taking a hand off of Laura’s hip to push her hair back. 

"I thought that was werewolves." Laura said, half joking.

Carmilla’s face was serious though. “There aren’t any werewolves left, except maybe one or two living in the Black Forest or China. And definitely not in packs. Vampires are really the only group of non-humans to be able to group without humans noticing anything.”

"I’m going to ignore the huge implications that everything I know about the world is a lie and ask you to continue." Laura said.

"Vampires live in covens. Everyone answers to their sire- and Maman made sure that she was the only one who could make followers of her own. If she knew you were building up an army behind her back-" Carmilla shook her head, clearing dark thoughts. "Anyway, it’s a sign of deference. A vampire biting another vampire has no purpose- it’s not like we can drink from each other. The only reason would be if there was a fight and someone trying to decapitate the other. Thus the…" Carmilla gestured at the red mark on her neck, still quite bright from her post-orgasm flush. "It’s more ceremonial now that there are more efficient ways of killing each other rather than ripping someone’s head off with our teeth."

"You said ‘both’, before." Laura reminded her, leaning in a little closer.

"Guess, Laura." Carmilla said, rolling her eyes. "You know why.”

Laura’s eyebrows furrowed. “Uh, no I don’t.”

"Remember our ‘kink talk’?" Carmilla said, and the quotation marks were palpable.

"Yeah, but I don’t- oh." Laura’s mouth opened and shut, fighting the urge not to smile.

"Shut up." Carmilla grumped, sinking back into her pillows and pouting. Laura was sill on her lap.

"You like it when I bite you because you know I’m a top.” Laura teased.

"Liar." Carmilla said. "I am, okay? I am a big, bad-“

"Bottom?" Laura giggled. "Who loves it when her girlfriend does kinky vampire dominance neck biting?"

Carmilla stopped, considering. Well when you put it that way…

"If you admit I’m right, I’ll do it again." Laura said, her fingers slipping into Carmilla’s already unbuttoned pants. Carmilla’s underwear were ruined, Laura’s fingers lazily stroking Carmilla’s oversensitive clit.

"Yeah?" Carmilla breathed.

"Yeah." Laura whispered, and ducked her head to press her teeth to the skin beneath Carmilla’s ear.

Laura would get her way. Eventually.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laura has a praise kink  
> Prompt: I need Hollstein were Laura has a kink for Carmilla feeding off of her

Carmilla found out by accident, mostly.

Because how on earth was Laura going to tell her vampire girlfriend that, ‘hey, I really liked it when you sank your teeth into me before we started dating, could you do it again?’

How did you even start that conversation?

Especially since Carmilla had this thing about feeding off of Laura. Like she’s afraid that Laura’ll think she’s being used for food or, something. Honestly, sometimes Laura’s unclear on how much Carmilla can delude herself. It’s actually kind of impressive.

Anyway, Laura planned on taking her kinks (plural, because, well- she was much less vanilla than her girlfriend liked to pretend she was) to her grave because Carmilla needed to pretend she was the worldly, seductive vampire and Laura was much too embarrassed to correct her.

So yeah, Carmilla found out mostly by accident.

Well, sort of.

“You need to take a break.” Carmilla said, looking up from her book as Laura ran her hands through her hair and huffed in frustration at her journalism notes. “All you’re doing is winding yourself up.”

“Shush.” Laura said halfheartedly, listlessly shifting some of her notes around. “I have a final-“

“You won’t fail if you take a thirty minute break.” Carmilla said, snapping her book shut and sitting up on Laura’s bed. “You’ve been studying for four hours with no break and I can smell your brain frying from here.”

“Ha ha.” Laura mumbled, but she pushed away from her computer anyway, spinning lazily on her desk chair to face Carmilla. “Hater.”

“Don’t say that ever again.” Carmilla said. “Betty must be rubbing off on you. Aaaannd, I will of course provide your entertainment.”

“Are you going to do the can-can?” Laura smirked, snickering when Carmilla pulled a face.

“I have dignity, you know.” Carmilla said. And maybe it was something in her eyes or the way her voice settled in her chest like a purr- but Laura could feel the build of tension in the room.

Be strong Laura. You have to go back to studying in a few minutes.

“Of course.” Laura said, but her voice quivered and Carmilla jumped on her weakness.

Carmilla’s hands reached out to cup Laura’s face in her hands, and pulled their lips together; it was almost possessive, unlike the earlier, careful steps of a few months ago where Carmilla barely dared to touch her and every kiss was treated as if it were Carmilla’s last.

It was a very nice change.

Oh fuck it.

Laura kissed back, fisting her own hands into the tails of Carmilla’s shirt and almost pulling Carm into her lap. Which was, well, bad because- Laura felt the chair tipping before Carmilla did, and her yelp was swallowed by Carmila’s mouth. They fell in a tangle of limbs, and of fucking course Carmilla fell on top of her what is this a romance novel-

It was much less romantic, however. Carmilla’s head collided with Laura’s chin as their knees knocked together, and Laura got a mouthful of Carmilla’s hair and Carmilla, who fell like a moron, had her mouth open and maybe her teeth jarred against the skin of Laura’s shoulder, drawing blood-

Everything got very still, all of a sudden.

“I’d apologize,” Carmilla said quietly. “But you just got very, very wet.”

Shit.

“Wow, that’s crazy.” Laura babbled, her blush streaking from the base of her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. “I mean, what are the odds right-?”

“Laura…” Carmilla drawled, smirking. “Have you been keeping secrets from me?” She lowered her head, the tips of her canines dragging on Laura’s skin. Her lips found Laura’s fluttering pulse points and sucked-

“Alright, alright!” Laura exclaimed, embarrassingly out of breath. “I’m sorry, I just-“ She shrugged, a little self-consciously. “You have a thing, about that.”

“Because I thought it would bother you, idiot.” Carmilla chided. “And, to be honest, I didn’t know we needed to have a kink talk.”

“Oh my god. You did not just say that.” Laura put an arm over her eyes, ignoring Carmilla’s laugh. “Wow. Wow.”

“I mean, I already know you have a thing for-“

“You know nothing!” Laura said, moving her arm back down to her side and glaring at Carmilla. “End of discussion!” The red still on her cheeks gave her away though.

“You like it when I tell you how good you are.” Carmilla whispered, grinding her leg into Laura’s center.

“What?” Laura gulped, but she couldn’t help the shiver that started from the base of her spine and tingled to the base of her skull. “That’s- this isn’t pornhub, Carm.”

“I bet I could make you come without even using my fingers.” Carmilla said, ignoring her. “I bet I could make you moan my name- and you’d get off on it-“

The rest of her sentence was muffled into the skin of Laura’s neck, and Laura hated that Carmilla had supernatural senses because it wasn’t fair that her girlfriend could tell how turned on she was by this. Carmilla’s tongue lapped at the dot of blood that beaded from the tiny mark on her shoulder- and there was no way she could hide the arch of her back, and the faint little moan she made.

“Cheater.” Laura gasped.

Carmilla laughed. “Last chance to back out, cutie.”

Laura’s silence was stubborn. As if speaking would be a loss somehow. Carmilla considered either a win-win.

“You smell really good, by the way.” Carmilla said, running her tongue over the faint marks from the last time she’d fed on Laura.

“Ugh, just get on with it.” Laura groaned, grinding down on Carmilla’s leg.

“My pleasure.” Carmilla said, before she bit down right over the old marks.

Laura’s body went rigid, first with pain, and then-

“I don’t know why this feels so good.” Laura mumbled, letting her head loll back onto the floor. After the initial bite, she couldn’t really feel any pain, only a pleasant pulsing sensation that seemed to radiate heat to the rest of her body. Laura shifted. Well, to one place in particular.

“I don’t know why you taste so good.” Carmilla said, removing her mouth from Laura’s neck and gasping for air. “G-god, you have no idea-“

“I thought I was supposed to get off on this.” Laura said, an eyebrow raised. Her girlfriend almost sounded… drunk. Which was insane, because Laura’s seen Carmilla down an entire bottle for 200 year old wine without even getting tipsy.

“Fuck, Laura.” Carmilla. “I can taste- I can- you taste like sex and so, so good-“

“Yeah?” Laura whispered, squirming. Carmilla’s knee moved, pressing firmly between her legs.

“So, so much.” Carmilla affirmed, ducking her head to lick a broad stripe from the base of Laura’s throat to her jaw, smearing the blood that’d seeped from the small wounds.

“The best?” Laura almost whispered.

Carmilla’s shuddering gasp trembled on her skin. “The best I’ve ever had.”

(And they do, eventually, have that kink talk. Just. Just not right now)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rough sex ft. hollstein (please and thank you)

Carmilla walks in the room like nothing’s wrong. She’s wearing different clothes from that night in the basement, but Laura recognized the cut on her eyebrow; it’s scabbed and healing, but still red and inflamed.

Carmilla’s smile is crooked (and so so broken), but her voice is gentle, and soft. “I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.”

It always happens this way. Carmilla, looking worse-for-wear but alive, walking into the room like she had the first day (god, even that stupid one-liner) and Laura always feels the same two muted emotions. Relief, so overwhelming she feels like she’s about to collapse. Her knees are already feeling that weak bonelessness that Laura always gets- and she can feel sweat, beading under her arms and on her forehead.

But it’s always a fucking dream.

And Laura is angry. She’s tired of finally, finally closing her eyes for some goddamn peace from the guilt that’s gnawing her every waking moment only to dream these terrible, wonderful things.

“I hate you.” Laura said, finally.

Dream Carmilla blinks, the beginning of something like hurt starting in the corners of her eyes and mouth.

"You- you-" And Laura can feel herself choking up, but she refuses to waste tears on a fucking dream.

In two strides, Laura crosses the room and shoves Carmilla. And this must be a dream, because in what world could little Laura Hollis ever catch Carmilla off guard enough for the vampire to go stumbling back into the door, her back hitting the wood hard enough to slam it shut?

"Why can’t you just leave me alone?” If her voice is ragged, it’s none of Dream Carmilla’s fault. “Typical vampire. Whenever I need you you’re gone.”

"Laura, I-" And the Carmilla’s in her dreams had never said anything past that original one-liner; they’d just smirked fondly at her while she cried, or begged them to come back. They’d never answered.

"I fucking hate you." Laura said, before she fisted her hands into the lapels of Carmilla’s unfamiliar shirt and pulled Carmilla’s mouth down to hers.

It’s nothing like the chaste, gentle kisses she’d shared with her high school girlfriend, or even the drunken fling she’d had with that girl from her freshman orientation group. Their teeth knock together uncomfortably, and Laura’s pretty sure one of Carmilla’s fangs cut into her lip because all she can taste is that slightly coppery tang of blood in her mouth.

And it’s probably the anger, the self-hatred, and that sick desire Laura has always had to would the ones that hurt her first that guides Laura’s roving hands. She slips them beneath Dream Carmilla’s top, up her back and around her body and she digs her nails in and rakes-

Carmilla lets out something between a yelp and a moan; Laura smiles meanly into the kiss because she’s petty sometimes, okay-

No one gets to die on Laura Hollis and then waltz in and out of her dreams like some sort of vampiric asshole.

If this was some sort of harlequin novel, Laura would dramatically lay Dream Carmilla down on a bed of black rose petals (because hate sex=black obviously) and make passionate but aggressive love.

Yeah, fuck that.

Laura shoved her hand down the front of Carmilla’s pants, giving exactly zero shits about the button that pops off and rolls underneath her dresser. She’s too focused on the keen that Carmilla makes when she shifts her hand on the other girls’ clit, a little too rough to feel good, but hell, Dream Carmilla fucking deserved it.

Carmilla’s head slams back into the door, her mouth opening and shutting soundlessly. Laura’s fingers aren’t stopping, but despite herself she’s enjoying this. Even if iit’s some selfish masturbatory fantasy where she gets to be angry instead of guilty, she can’t help but stare at Carmilla’s eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. The muscles in Carmilla’s throat were tight and corded with tension, Laura moved her fingers from Carmilla’s clit and slipped them up, her finger fucking up into Carmilla’s wet heat. God, Laura’s hate fucking Carmilla against the door and the sickest thing about it is that Laura is dreaming that Carmilla likes it.

(and some part of Laura’s mind must have known that Carmilla had a thing for pain because she is surprisingly into it)

"I hate you." Laura gasped, and god, was she crying? "I hate you so much, you know." She’s not sure if Carmilla heard her because the other girl is pulsing around her hands, so close to release that she’s wound tighter than a coiled spring. "I hate you, you stupid vampire. You stupid, broody, asshole vampire-“

And Carmilla comes, violently but silently.

And Laura’s a little out of breath herself, but she’s too busy wondering why she’s not waking up. Granted, this dream has been a little weird, but this is usually when she-

"That’s not…" Carmilla sounds a little delighted, and her heaving lungs are only matched by her mega-watt smile. "…exactly what I was expecting when I came back from the dead, cutie."

"I thought- you were-" Laura sputtered. "This is a dream!"

"Flattering," Carmilla shook her head. "But false. You don’t look convinced." she said flatly.

"Not really." Laura said.

Carmilla reached behind her, snapping the deadbolt into place. “Allow me to convince you.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Laura gets turned on when Carmilla talks to her in other languages

"Why do you like it so much when I speak German?" Carmilla asked, peering down at Laura.

Laura lifted her head, removing her lips from Carmilla’s collar bone as she did. Hickeys, purple and red, blushed on Carmilla’s skin, pushed up by the bra she wore. “Why do you like me to mark you so often?” Laura shot back.

Carmilla shrugged, the movement a little impeded by Laura’s weight on her body. “It’s hot.”

"Maybe I think your German is hot." Laura teased. Her hand reached out and ran a finger between Carmilla’s bra and her skin, her blunt fingernails scratching a line along the underside of Carmilla’s breast.

"Impossible." Carmilla said, clearing her throat. Heat was gathering at all the places where Laura’s body touched her own and it was… distracting. "German is the unsexiest language ever. Period.” 

Trying to seduce German girls for her mother had been impossible; there was nothing seductive about German. For all that she loved Germanic languages, they were… limited, when it came to talking girls into bed with her.

"I don’t think German’s that bad.” Laura protested, pouting. She liked it when Carmilla accidentally lapsed from English into German, even if her own grip on the language was spotty enough that she often didn’t understand what her girlfriend was moaning.

"If you’re impressed by German, French must blow you away." Carmilla said, and she tugged at Laura’s arms to pull Laura’s face to her own. The kiss was chaste enough, but Carmilla wasn’t done. She slipped her head to the side, and tugged at Laura’s ear with her teeth. Laura’s answering hiss was enough encouragement for Carmilla to whisper in her ear. "On s’envoie en l’air?”

Laura’s breath hitched. Carmilla’s voice sounded like sex, raspy, like it did sometimes after Laura’d been fucking her for hours-

"Veux-tu me baiser, Laura?”

"Yesss." Laura moaned. Her skin felt hot, and the both of them were wearing too many clothes. Laura fumbled at Carmilla’s bra clasp, her fingers stiff and unwieldy.

“Je veux que tu me baises si fort que je ne peux pas respirer.” Carmilla gasped, her back arching as Laura’s mouth descended on her breasts. The angle was awkward, so Laura shifted her weight from Carmilla’s waist, down to between her girlfriends thighs, Carmilla’s legs thrown over Laura’s hips.

The position was vulnerable, but it spoke of how far they’d come that Carmilla didn’t seem to notice or care. Six months ago, Laura remembered, Carmilla would’ve been up and out the door and flat out gone for at least 24-hours-

But now she was moaning Laura’s name interspersed with french phrases Laura never learned in class, and trauma and heartbreak were the last things on Laura’s mind.

The first was getting Carmilla to come so loud that she finally irritated their hall mates into filing a complaint.

“Tes doigts- tes doigts- j’en ai besoin-" Carmilla muttered, her breath coming hard. Her legs tightened around Laura, locking ankles behind her back.

Carmilla’s underwear was thoroughly ruined by now, so Laura didn’t feel too bad about simply moving them out of the way, no matter how stretched Carmilla would complain about them getting. Seriously. She really didn’t care.

Laura dragged her fingers along Carmilla’s slit, her breath coming ragged at how drenched Carmilla was. The muscles in Carmilla’s abdomen jumped and twitched, grinding into the unsatisfying pressure.

“Mets-les à l’intérieur. S’il vous plaît!” Carmilla’s voice was desperate, wanton- and even though Laura had a vague plan of teasing Carmilla until she was sobbing, her resolve was crumbling by the minute.

Carmilla’s back relaxed, pressing down on the bed and allowing her to raise her neck and shoulders to look down at Laura. “Laura.” she said, her voice rough as gravel. “Please.”

And it was Carmilla’s eyes, wet and wide and begging for Laura to touch her-

Laura’s fingers slipped inside, and was rewarded with the most tortured moan she’d ever heard the vampire make, as if it were ripped from her throat instead of voluntarily given. Laura was so turned on that it hurt when her thighs touched, and her pajama bottoms were soaked through.

“Plus fort!" Carmilla groaned, and Laura knew that tone of voice well enough to get the gist of what Carmilla wanted. She added a finger and used her body as leverage behind her hand, thrusting at just the perfect angle that Carmilla’s breasts moved, and Laura could see the screwed up face of pleasure that Carmilla made before she came and- maybe Laura doesn’t have a thing for languages as much as she has a thing for fucking her girlfriend into their mattress-

Carmilla came, her back bowed and her mouth frozen in a soundless shout. Laura nearly came from the clench of Carmilla around her fingers.

"That- that did not go the way I expected." Carmilla gulped, when she’d finally came down. "I was supposed to make you come, not the other way around."

Laura snorted, crawling over Carmilla to plop down next to her girlfriend, shoulder to shoulder. She ignored the uncomfortable heat prickling her groin. “I think you’re a little misinformed.” Laura said wryly. 

"Oh?" Carmilla said, lazily.

"Different languages don’t make me hot and bothered, particularly. I don’t want to bone my Latin teacher.”

"Thank god for that." Carmilla muttered.

“You on the other hand.” Laura said, grinning. “When you speak in German, or French, or Manderin or whatever- It makes me want to…”

Reduce her girlfriend to a series of orgasms? Fuck the words right out of her mouth? Pleasure Carmilla over and over until Carmilla could barely remember her own name, let alone the fourteen languages she was fluent in?

"That’s nice, cupcake." Carmilla turned on her side and slipped a leg over Laura’s waist. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Laura blushed.

"Yes." Carmilla smiled. "Let’s see if I can return the favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd for my terrible, overly formal french translations by edenz-garden


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: smut where laura's also a vampire, pls?

It’s less like love and more like hatred.

When Laura comes to Carmilla every few years, sometimes decades, she comes full of anger and bitterness. She’s as much a typhoon now as she was when she was alive, but she’s sharper now. Less likely to heal as to hurt, and Carmilla allows Laura to beat against her walls and weathers them.

It didn’t used to be this way.

Faded photos hidden deep in Carmilla’s armoire suggest young love. Happiness even.

But now, Laura’s hands tear her clothes away with a ferocity that used to scare Carmilla. Harsh teeth on her neck, cruel hands on her waist-

Carmilla presses her lips to Laura’s and drinks the rancor from her mouth without complaint, shuddering. It’s good, it’s always good, but it feels hollow. Laura can feel it too because her visits are infrequent and brief; one day Carmilla fears that Laura will never come back and she’ll be lost.

When Laura’s hands slip between her thighs, Carmilla doesn’t bother to hide her sighs. When Laura was human, it would frustrate her so much, that Carmilla could stay quiet enough that her human senses couldn’t pick out her little huffs and gasps. Now, it doesn’t matter; Laura’s ears can pick it out just as well as Carmilla’s can pick out the words Laura is panting against her neck.

_“I’m sorry- I hate you- fuck-“_

When Carmilla comes, her eyes water.

She doesn’t cry.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi! *waves* If you're taking prompts, I can't stop myself from asking for a smutty short fic re: "Laura really has a thing for Carmilla's fiiiiine jaw line."

Sometimes, Laura felt like she could stare at Carmilla for hours. Sometimes, the few days when Laura got home from classes before Carmilla got up, Laura would slip into bed behind her and bury her face into the crook of Carmilla’s neck. They’d breathe together, easily and in sync, and Laura would allow her eyes to wander. She’d trace the delicate shell of Carmilla’s ear with her eyes, noting the freckles, following the plane of Carmllla’s throat that disappeared beneath the loose collar of her Silas sweatshirt. Eventually she’d drag her eyes up and over the curve of Carmilla’s jaw, which she knew more by touch than by sight.

Carmilla would wake, eventually, and roll her eyes at Laura. “And I thought I was the weird one.” she’d laugh, sometimes, but others she’d roll over and bury her face in Laura’s shirt and grunt about Laura thinking too hard.

She didn’t, today. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” She grunted.

“No it won’t.” Laura smiled.

“Mph.” Carmilla huffed, and she rolled over on top of Laura, dragging all the blankets with her.

“Feeling lazy today?” Laura asked, looking down at the top of Carmilla’s head. All that was visible of the vampire was blankets and hair. Her body was a comfortable weight on Laura’s chest.

“Sort of.” Carmilla’s voice was muffled. She slipped further beneath the covers, her hair sliding sluggishly after her. Her stomach jumped, and twitched when Carmilla’s hands passed over it (“Watch the cold hands.” Laura muttered grumpily) and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when Carmllla buried her face in Laura’s stomach. Her head pressed against Laura with every breath, and she stayed still for so long that Laura half thought she went back to sleep. But after a few restful minutes (which was almost impossible, because Laura could feel her stomach gurgling right in Carmilla’s ear most likely), Carmilla resumed her downward journey.

Laura knew what Carmilla was after, and didn’t protest when slim fingers dragged her shorts down to her knees. She still couldn’t see anything but the moving lump that was Carmilla beneath the covers, but she didn’t need to.  
She’d know the press of Carmilla’s jaw to the inside of her thigh in a heartbeat. She was intimately familiar with it, as Carmilla had a tendency to tease. She was wont to press her cheek to the crease of Laura’s knee and mouth her way towards Laura center, ignoring Laura’s pleas the whole time. Or the way her mouth would press, open mouthed and wet, against Laura’s clit; her jaw working tirelessly until-

“Oh fuck.” Laura hissed. Carmilla’s mouth was somehow cold beneath the heat of the sheets; there was sweat gathering in the creases behind her knees, but somehow Carmilla’s mouth was always a shock. “Oh fuck.”

So yeah. Maybe she had a thing for Carmilla’s jawline. Whatever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Please, anything with dom!laura. Preferably Danny, but can also be with Carmilla too for ot3
> 
> OT3. Dom/Top!Laura: The thing with a three way, is that one person always gets the short end of the stick. That person is usually Carmilla.

”Come on.” Carmilla panted, pressing her forehead into Laura shoulder. Her hips twitched, and a blush spread up the back of Carmilla’s neck when she felt Laura smile into her hair.

“You know, for an immortal vampire, you’re surprisingly impatient.” Danny murmured, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles on Carmilla’s hipbones. Her fingers dipped just below the top of her jeans and stopped, warm searing weight on Carmilla’s naval. Unfulfilled promise.

“Shut up.” Carmilla grunted, her voice muffled. “I had expectations-“

"How?” Danny asked incredulously. “How the hell could you have expectations about having sex in a closet?”

"She probably expected more orgasms and less teasing.” Laura said conversationally, as if her hand wasn’t shoved down Carmilla’s pants but frustratingly still. “I don’t know why.”

“Just- just move your hand.” Carmilla whined. She lifted her head from Laura’s shoulder to pout, and pressed her body back into Danny. 

Danny blinked, looking down at the top of Carmilla’s head in surprise. Carmilla wasn’t one for being particularly affectionate with her, even when they were- Danny’s breath caught in her throat when Carmilla’s hand slid behind the vampire’s back and crept gently up Danny’s thigh. Oh.

Oh.

“I know what you’re doing.” Laura said, amused.

“What’s that, cupcake?” Carmilla’s head cocked, and Danny knew that she had that ‘oh, me?’ look on her face.

Laura raised her eyes to Danny’s and something in Laura’s smile and the slight nod- “I’ve changed my mind.” Laura said, smiling brightly. It was actually a little terrifying. She extracted her hand from Carmila’s pants, ignoring Carmilla’s little whimper of protest. “Danny?”

“Hell yes." 

In one movement, Danny’s hands slid from Carmila’s hipbones to her center. 

"F-fuck.” Carmilla sputtered; her breath caught in her throat when Danny’s slick fingers skipped over her clit. And then again when Danny’s fingers slipping inside, and her other hand concentrated on- “Fuck.”

Carmilla’s been kept on the edge for so long that she could feel her orgasm shuddering beneath her skin, pulling from the base of her spin and almost, almost-

"Stop." 

Danny’s hands stopped almost before she’d had time to process the words as they were spoken. Carmilla gulped, her pupils wide and blown, still unsated.

"Let’s go, Danny.” Laura said.

“Wha…?” Carmilla gaped, her mouth dropping.

Danny reluctantly pulled her hands out of Carmilla’s pants, wincing slightly at Carmilla’s retaliatory pinch to her thigh.

“Next time don’t try and go over my head with Danny.” Laura’s voice was prim. Danny slid around Carmilla to join Laura at the door of the closet, shooting Carmilla an apologetic look as she went. “I told you you wouldn’t like it~” Laura’s sing-songed, smiling a little too smugly not to be enjoying this.

“I thought that was some weird roleplaying thing!” Carmilla said, throwing up her hands. “’If you disobey I’ll punish you’- that sounds like some 50 Shades of Grey bullshit!”

"Well now you know I’m serious.” Laura said. She stepped forward, pressing her lips to Carmilla’s cheek as she brushed at Carmilla’s thighs with her fingers. Carmilla shuddered, arching up into Laura’s body, and for a second, Carmilla swore that she’d gotten the best of Laura. There was no way that Laura could resist-

Until Laura stepped away.

“Are you serious?” Carmilla said. “You’re just gonna leave me like this?” She gestured from her tousled hair to her pants half-shoved down her thighs.

“Yup!” Laura said, before waving and ducking out of the closet into the hallway.

Danny hesitated a second. “Sorry.” she mouthed, before stepping out of the closet herself.

“Traitor.” Carmilla muttered.

But given the circumstances… Carmilla thought back to the things Laura had been whispering in her ear with a hand down her pants and Danny at her back. Given the circumstances, Carmilla couldn’t really blame Danny for choosing the winning team.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Prompt: Carmilla keeps getting twat blocked by the gang until she loses her shit and kicks everyone out so she can get laid. Bonus if Laura gets strangely turned on by Carm shouting at everyone

The ginger was setting her teeth on edge.

“…have you checked out the auditorium?” The science one asked; usually they were one of the most tolerable of the bunch but there was something about today that had Carmilla’s hackles up. She felt irrationally irritated with everyone, and even Laura had asked what’d gotten into her soy milk that morning.  
“The one that no one acknowledges publicly, or the one dedicated to the Druids?” Laura answered. The whiteboard was out, and Laura was marking off locations on her crudely drawn Silas map.

“The one with the inexplicably floating statue.” La Fontaine said, pointing to an unmarked corner of the campus.

Ugh. They were conversing. It was going to be forever until Carmilla could have some peace and quiet and Laura all to herself-

Wait.

Carmilla furrowed her brow, letting her eyes stare unseeingly at the pages of her book.

Wait.

Carmilla counted back in her head, her eyebrows lifting. It’d been… three weeks. Three. Weeks. 

How had she and Laura gone that long without any time alone? Sure, they hung out together with their little group, and occasionally saved the campus together but… Carmilla couldn’t think of a time when they’d had so much as a serious make-out session in the past fortnight.

Oh god. She was irritated because she was horny.

“Oookay.” Carmilla said, pushing off of her bed and rising to her feet. “Time for Tweedledee here to leave.”

Laura blinked. “Uh, why?” 

Carmilla ignored Laura’s question and stared hard at La Fontaine, pointedly reaching out and grabbing Laura’s hand.

“No, it’s okay Laura.” La Fontaine said, grinning. They tucked their manilla folder full of notes under their arm and shrugged into their jacket, already halfway out the door. “Perry said she needed my help with dinner tonight, so I better get going!”

“It’s 1:30,” Laura said, frowning. “Why would Perry-”

“Bye Laura!” La Fontaine called, and shut the door firmly behind them.

“Weird.” Laura said, curling her fingers in Carmilla’s own.

“Not so weird.” Carmilla said. She was intent on the still oblivious Laura, “Want to know something really strange?”

"What?” Laura asked, turning to face her girlfriend. Her smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and Carmilla resisted the brief urge to press her lips to it.

“It’s been two weeks since I kissed you last.” Carmilla admitted, and if there was a little shame in her heart, she hid it well. Sometimes she lost track of time, measuring her life in months and years instead of precious days. It was no excuse, but sometimes Carmilla felt the urgent pull of time ticking away whenever she remembered that it’d been a month since she’d spent any real amount of time with Laura.

“That’s not true.” Laura frowned, mentally counting back. “You kissed me yesterday-”

“That was barely a kiss.” Carmilla retorted.

“Oh, really?” Laura snorted, slipping her hand from Carmilla’s and winding them around the vampire’s waist.

“It’s been a while since I took you out on a date, too.” Carmilla continued. She followed Laura’s lead and slid her arms beneath Laura’s own and then they were dancing.

“There are two people in this relationship. I haven’t taken you out on a date in a while either.”

"True.” Carmilla smiled gently. “Wanna make up fro lost time with me?”

Laura leaned up and kissed her.

Her smile was contagious. “Sounds good.”


End file.
